


Goldfish

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly misinterprets a nervous Sherlock.</p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in October, 2014.

~(Occurs during HLV right before Sherlock fake proposes to Janine) Molly is in the lab running tests on an organ from a recent victim when Sherlock gets down from his perch behind a microscope and approaches Molly~

**Sherlock:** We live in a world of goldfish.

**Molly:** Yes, I know Sherlock. And all lives end, all hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage.

**Sherlock:** *Cocks head to the side in confusion*

**Molly:** I was there… *looks down* the night you identified _her_ in the lab. I sort of overheard you and your brother. I _have_ met him before, your brother that is.

**Sherlock:** *Sighs loudly and looks away frustrated*

**Molly:** What is it Sherlock? Can this wait till later? I sort of have my hands full. *Lifts hands holding a human liver in a bowl*

**Sherlock:** *Breathes in deeply to continue* We live in world of goldfish, Molly. *Pauses and mutters angrily under his breath* Shut up John!

**Molly:** I’m sorry?

**Sherlock:** I… Uh…

**Molly:** I’m gonna just *Points to the door* go…  down stairs… to the morgue.

**Sherlock:** *Puts hands out to stop her* No! *Avoids the bowl of liver and settles hands on either side of Molly’s collar bone*

**Molly:** What! *Nearly drops the bowl* What, Sherlock? * Sets it down*

**Sherlock:** I need to just say something.

**Molly:** Yeah? Get on with it then.

**Sherlock:** We live in a world of goldfish, as my brother says. You can’t imagine the squabble I put up with on a day-to-day basis; the things people say, the things they smile at, the things that make them… sad. It clouds my thinking constantly –always flitting through my mind; processing, analyzing, deducing.

**Molly:** *Tired and antsy* Is there a point to this Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** *Puts hand up to request a second as he blinks slowly before continuing* For that reason, I told John, that I am married to my work. But since I’ve come back from my fall, all I’ve been thinking about is-

**Molly:** Getting a goldfish? *Looks down and nods solemnly* Jani-

**Sherlock:** You. 

**Molly:** *High pitched* oh

**Sherlock:** *Smiles*

**Molly:** And you weren’t thinking of something more practical? A Betta fish or Guppy perhaps?

**Sherlock:** *Grins and shakes head* No.

**Molly:** Maybe some Mollies… *Laughs lightly*

**Sherlock:** I think I’m just throwing in the towel all together. *Leans in and kisses Molly soundly*

**Molly:** *Holds messy gloves away from their bodies and returns the kiss*

 


End file.
